Corazón en la maleta
by M.J. Hayden
Summary: [YAOI][UA] Encontrarlo habia sido su propio milagro personal. ["Reto Bonus: Junkebox, del foro DexHolders del prof. Oak"]
1. Encuentro

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri .

**Notas de autor: **Participante del "Reto Bonus: Junkebox, del foro DexHolders del prof. Oak" y mi nuevo longfic xd

SI, deberia terminar los otros, pero no me resisti uvu Igual ya tengo casi listas las demas actualizaciones. Me quede sin internet, pero ya tengo una laptop en mi poder :3

Basado en la canción "Corazón en la maleta" de Luis Fonsi. Con mi interpretacion, no sentido literal xd... a no ser...

**Advertencias: **Posible OoC. Universo Alterno

**Alerta roja: Si vienes a joder porque no te gusta el yaoi considera que lanzaré una maldición sobre ti.**

**Gracias.**

* * *

Para iniciar una historia, siempre se planea exactamente a donde se quiere ir o los retos que el personaje debe atravesar; pero en la verdadera historia de vida, nunca sabes que es lo que te deparará el futuro.

Por eso vuela y no dejes que el pasado te ate, porque un ave siempre va a querer cantar en libertad.

M.J. Hayden

—¡Ya te lo dije! ¡Seré el mejor cantante que el mundo conozca!

El grito del adolescente fue la sentencia con la que se despidió aquel día, con dieciséis años recién cumplidos; Ruby era un muchacho bien parecido, su pelo negro y liso escondido con un gorro la mayor parte del tiempo no podía sino mas que amplificar esa belleza natural que poseía, sumando su piel blanca parecida a la mas fina porcelana y sus ojos tan intensos como su nombre cualquiera pensaría que tenía el mundo a sus pies.

No podían estar mas equivocados.

Su familia compuesta por su padre Norman y su madre Caroline, vivía en un apartamento de aspecto medio y tenían las comodidades que una familia promedio tenía: luz, agua, teléfono e internet. Pero el chico no quería conformarse con solo esas cosas, sus sueños iban más allá de eso.

Quería convertirse en una estrella.

Por lo que iba a viajar a una audición de talentos para conseguir a un manager que lo guiara y lo lanzara al mundo del espectáculo. Le demostraría a su padre que él podía cumplir los sueños que tenía, no se quedaría encerrado en una pequeña oficina para ver pasar los días.

«Te lo demostraré, no regresaré hasta cumplirlo». Pensó mientras el autobús se detenía en la parada y subió sin vacilar.

Iba terriblemente temprano, podía notarlo nada mas llegar al lugar de la audición y solo ver a un hombre tomando un café distraídamente mientras miraba caminar a un puñado de palomas como si fuera un acosador. Ruby decidió que podía matar el tiempo con una corta charla, quien alimentaba palomas no podía ser mala persona.

Hitler no contaba, él solo estaba traumado.*

—Buenos días, ¿puedo sentarme?— Preguntó con una sonrisa, gesto que se congeló al ver los ojos azules que parecía como una fotografía del cielo con nubes blancas.  
—Buenos días. —El extraño contestó devolviéndole el gesto en menor proporción señalando a su lado—. Adelante.  
—Disculpa si te parece rudo— el adolescente dijo sentándose y empezando a rebuscar en su pequeña mochila—, ¿te molesta si hago un boceto tuyo?  
—¿Perdona?

Ruby sabia que iba a lamentarlo, pero la manera en que los ojos del extraño estaban observándolo le provocaban un montón de cosquillas que no había sentido antes.

—Tus ojos, tienen un azul muy lindo.

El extraño frunció los labios, como si estuviera evitando reir ante aquel cumplido tan comprometedor para un par de extraños; Ruby lo notó por lo que enrojeció levantando las manos.

—¡Se que es innapropiado! Pero...  
—Adelante.

El azabache no podía creer la suerte que tenía, mandando su lado primitivo que le daba señales de alerta cada tres segundos a callar y se dispuso a dibujar.

—Eres muy hábil. —Observó el extraño mientras de fondo se escuchaba el aleteó de las palomas que huían a buscar mas alimento—, ¿alguien te enseñó?  
—No, lo aprendí solo— murmuró sin despegar la vista del cuadernillo—. Mi padre odia cualquier cosa relacionada con el arte, pero eso no me detendrá.  
—¿Cantas?  
—Si—, dijo con emoción palpable y volteó a ver al extraño, aquello podía servirle de calentamiento— ¿quieres escuchar?

Ruby dejó de lado su dibujo a medio terminar, infló el pecho y después carraspeó tomando un micrófono imaginario.

—Ya me cansé de tu tornillo suelto— empezó a caminar como si estuviera frente a una multitud, olvidando que solo había una persona mirándolo—, me atraganté el caramelo envuelto. No puedo mas, con tanto sube y baja, cerca de ti estoy en desventaja.

El aplauso repentino del extraño lo hizo volver a la realidad, sonrojándose tan intensamente que se escondió tras sus manos.

—Lo haces muy bien.  
—Mi padre dice que no— admitió sentándose y tomando su cuaderno de bosquejos para apretujarlo—. Incluso me prohibió asistir a la audición.  
—¿La que iba a hacer ahí?— El extraño señaló la puerta y Ruby asintió con una pequeña sonrisa—, escuché que se cancelo.  
—¡¿QUE?!

El adolescente se incorporó, pero pasados un par de segundos volvió a sentarse completamente pálido. ¡El karma! No había otra explicación, todo había salido demasiado bien y ahora le mordía el trasero.

—¿Harías cualquier cosa por una audición? —La voz del extraño lo sacó de su estupor haciéndole fruncir el ceño.  
—Eso se escucha a lo que un pedófilo diría.

El extraño se rió, alto y claro como si aquello fuera lo más divertido que había escuchado en mucho tiempo.

—Lo digo porque un amigo mío tiene una casa disquera y están buscando un cantante.  
—¿Cómo sé que no es una trampa?  
—¿Te suena el nombre de Devon?

«¡Demonios, si!» Ruby casi soltaba un chillido, era la súper casa disquera que había lanzado al estrellato a su cantante favorito.

—Cualquiera lo conoce. — Sentenció en cambio y puso sus brazos en jarras.

El extraño sacó su movil y con dedos ágiles marcó un número y se lo tendió sin decir una palabra.

—Aquí el presidente de Devon, ¿quien habla?  
—Uh, ¿quién es? — Ruby preguntó balbuceando torpemente.  
—¿Cómo consiguió este numero? Es línea privada y le juro que...  
—Un chico, d-de ojos azules me prestó su movil y yo...—escuchó una larga pausa, ¿quizá habían colgado?—uh, ¿hola?  
—Ah, ¿Steven está contigo?

Ruby asintió, mas no emitió palabra alguna y el extraño que ahora sabia se llamaba Steven le pidió su teléfono de vuelta.

El adolescente tenía un mal momento en pensar si aquello realmente estaba pasando o solo estaba teniendo otro de esos sueños y terminaría despertándose solo para encontrar a su Coco acostada en su costado y a Nana en la alfombra a un lado de su cara por caer de la cama.  
Mas cuando vio la sonrisa en la cara del chico frente a él, toda su espina dorsal se sacudió como si hubiera metido un tenedor al toma corriente y una ola de energía eléctrica lo hubiera atravesado.

—Lo encontré, papá.

* * *

A favor de la Campaña "**Con voz y voto**", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

_Hayden_


	2. Identidad

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri .

**Notas de autor: **Capitulo dos, con la canción de "Seria fácil" de Luis Fonsi.

Cada dos semanas, el día miércoles habrá actualización, si se puede antes la habrá; pero siempre miércoles :D

Espero lo disfruten tanto como a mi me gusta escribirlo :'D

**Advertencias: **Posible OoC. Universo Alterno

**Alerta roja: Si vienes a joder porque no te gusta el yaoi considera que lanzaré una maldición sobre ti.**

**Gracias.**

* * *

Había suerte y buena suerte, Ruby sentía que habían exprimido toda la suerte que tendría en toda su vida para darle esa oportunidad. De saborear el inminente fracaso una mano lo había sacado de ese pozo y llevado hasta el mismísimo cielo de las súper estrellas.

—Es aquí —Steven señaló el enorme edificio y el adolescente sintió un nudo en el estómago lleno de expectación—. No te preocupes, si tu talento es real le agradaras.  
—¿Que hacías en ese lugar?  
—Oh, alimentando palomas. — El mayor se quitó el sombrero revelando su cabello blanco y un arete en forma de cruz en su oreja derecha—. Es divertido saber que no te van a acosar con preguntas.  
—Espera, ¡¿tu eras el guitarrista de Stoned?!  
—Por esto prefiero las palomas.

Steven se bajó del auto y Ruby lo siguió luciendo bastante sorprendido por aquel descubrimiento.¿Por qué no lo había reconocido en la primer mirada? Le dio una hojeada rápida y supo porqué, su vestimenta estaba muy lejos de la faceta que todo mundo conocía.

Con un traje como aquel sería fácil verlo como un asalariado que se había detenido de su ida al trabajo a alimentar aves, al menos hasta que su pelo blanco hacia acto de presencia.

—Si vas a seguir babeando, es mejor que te quedes aquí.  
—¡No estaba babeando!— Ruby se quejó siguiéndolo hasta que ambos entraron al elevador para poder acceder al edificio—. Es solo que me parece sorprendente, es decir; tenía años sin saber de ti.  
—No sabes nada de mi. — Sentenció desviando la mirada—. Lo que la presa dice es noventa y nueve porciento mentira y el resto no importa.

El ascensor del estacionamiento interno abrió sus puertas y de inmediato se vieron rodeados de un ajetreo del tamaño del mundo en aquel reducido lugar, Steven tomó a Ruby por los hombros cubriéndolo con su traje y entrando a recepción, por lo que el azabache sospechó que eran reporteros a la espera de nueva información. Ni bien subieron al ascensor de la compañía, el peliplateado lo liberó.

—Mi padre no concede segundas oportunidades, así que da lo mejor.

Ruby asintió, mas la ansiedad empezó a roer sus entrañas con cada nuevo piso que subían; sentía aquel pequeño espacio cerrarse a su alrededor y el aire empezó a faltarle; al menos hasta que una mano apretó su hombro.

—Tampoco hiperventiles— lo tranquilizó—, solo haz lo que me mostraste a mi.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, un señor que rozaba los treinta los recibió; llevaba unas pequeñas gafas y una tabla de aluminio con un montón de papeles sostenidos por un clic de seguridad.

—Adelante, tu padre te espera.

Ni bien entraron, las piernas de Ruby se sintieron como gelatina; frente a él se encontraba la persona que decidiría el curso de su vida...

...jugando videojuegos.

—Papá.— Steven se golpeó la frente y el anciano les sonrío sin dejar ir su mando.  
—Un minuto, en online no existe pausa. —Dijo levantando un dedo antes de arremeter contra el personaje rival.  
—Si utiliza Nosferatu su porcentaje disminuirá y podrá utilizar el ataque lateral con la espada trueno— Ruby ya se había acercado lo suficiente y el presidente siguió sus ordenes mandando al rival fuera de pantalla—. Victoria segura.  
—Muchísimas gracias. — La sonrisa de suficiencia del anciano bastó para llevarse los nervios del azabache por el caño— y disculpa mi descortesía, por favor siéntate.  
—Gracias.  
—Me sorprende que llamaras la atención de mi hijo — los ojos avellana se pasearon por Ruby sin el menor disimulo—, es la primera vez que me trae a alguien personalmente; desde que dejó la banda se la pasa deprimido alimentando palomas.  
—¡Papá!

El hombre se rió con ganas, disfrutando como nunca el sacar de quicio al guitarrista y lo que sin duda relajó notablemente al adolescente que ya se había sentado en la silla que se le había ofrecido antes.

—Ahora, canta para mi.

Ruby repitió la actuación que antes le hubiera dado a Steven, pero el presidente no se veía complacido con aquello mientras lo observaba detenidamente.

—¿Algo con más dramatismo? —Preguntó—, ¿qué pasaría si la persona que amas te deja?

El adolescente desvío la mirada al suelo, buscando dentro suyo algún sentimiento que hubiera enterrado con los años; y cuando levantó los ojos hacia el señor Stone, él pudo ser testigo del dolor que había en ellos.

—Si solamente con llorar, se remediaran los problemas, sería fácil.— empezó a cantar cuidando de modular su entonación, mas todo su lenguaje corporal decía que preferiría hacerse un ovillo en el sofá a seguir haciendolo—. Si en cada lagrima se fueran la nostalgia y la tristeza, seria fácil, sin con dormir cambiara todo en una noche...

Sintió la mano de Steven en su hombro con un pañuelo y fue ahí cuando notó que una pequeña y silenciosa lagrima había corrido libre, se limpió agradeciendo el gesto; notando por primera vez la mirada de sumo interés del presidente.

—Tú dolor no es solo una actuación, ¿verdad? — Preguntó sonando gentil, más Ruby no contestó; se me mordió el labio desviando la mirada hasta sus manos porque no podía darle una respuesta clara.

Ni él mismo comprendía el vacío que existía dentro suyo, por muchos años había guardado aquella incógnita en silencio y no iba a empezar a hablar ahora.

—Regresemos al punto inicial. —Steven dijo llamando la atención de su padre—. ¿Se queda o no?  
—¿Tú que crees?

* * *

*El presidente Stone esta jugando Super Smash Brothers, usando a Robin. Gusto culpable, es mi main :B

*En el capitulo pasado olvide mencionar porque Ruby dice eso de Hitler, Hitler AMABA los animales...pero no a los judios y homosexuales... todos saben acerca de los nazis.

A favor de la Campaña "**Con voz y voto**", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

_Hayden_


End file.
